It's Nice To Know You
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris returns back to her family home after a long time of staying away. While there, she runs into an old friend. An old flame, maybe? This mysterious stranger, who seems all too familiar, will pull all of the stops to jog her memory of him-of them. *sequel to It's Nice to Want You* Part 3/3
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the final part to the "It's Nice To" series!**

 **This is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during specific situations to fit plot**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations**

 **This is rated M for a reason: strong language and sexual content**

 **Warning: sexual situations will occur in this fic. I repeat, sexual situations will occur in this fic. Don't like it? Don't read it. :p**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris smiled as she walked up to her old family home—the walls simple and gray. There were a few trees around it—the leaves blowing in the wind. She was making her way to the front door when a voice called out to her.

"Tris?" His voice was smooth.

Tris spun on her heel, her eyes meeting slate-blue ones. She looked him over, his blonde hair short and a small smirk on his lips. "Do I know you?"

He flinched a little. "Ouch. You don't remember me? Eric Coulter. We went to school together."

She narrowed her eyes, her brain trying to remember his striking features. _You do seem familiar,_ her mind whirred as she observed him—his broad shoulders and strong jaw-line. She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, I can't say that I do." She felt heat crawl up her neck as he stared at her—something unreadable flashing across his face.

"Well, we're going to have to fix that." He beamed at her. "Are you just visiting your family home?"

Her lips tugged down at the ends. "I haven't been here in a while—not since—" Her voice trailed off—her mind fighting back memories.

He frowned at her, eyes grim. "I'm sorry, Tris. Natalie and Andrew were amazing people. Though, your dad didn't like me too much. But that was probably Caleb's fault. He hated my guts for making out with you behind the bleachers."

Tris' fingers were fidgeting, her cheeks warm. She watched his eyes darken, a smirk on his lips. "I think I remember you now. We used to date back in high school—it feels like forever ago." She gave a small laugh. "Caleb did hate you."

Eric rolled his eyes. "No offense, but I never cared for your brother anyway."

She shook her head. "None taken." She bit her lip, watching the sunlight flicker across his face—highlighting the blue in his eyes. "So, do you still live around here?"

"No. I moved up north—had to get away from here. This place—it was suffocating."

Tris nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean."

Eric eyed her for a moment before a wicked smirk crossed his face. "Are you free?"

Tris blinked a few times, something pinching in her lower belly. "Tonight?"

He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Or right now."

"Sure—why?"

"I want to take you around town. Not much has changed—but I want to jog that memory of yours."

Her lips twitched up at the ends as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You want to jog my memory?" He nodded his head as she stepped closer to him—his massive form towering over her. "Of what?"

She sucked in a deep breath as he leaned in closer—the wind blowing his scent over her. She inhaled him—all earth and musk. "Of us."

* * *

Tris let Eric lead her down the twisting road—a small diner up ahead. "The Pit?" she asked—her eyes roaming over the building. "It looks exactly the same. They never even fixed the light for the 'P'!" She laughed as she stood in front of the door. "The _It._ "

He gave her a wry grin as he held the door open for her. "You always were a _stiff._ "

She snorted as she walked past him. "Yeah, yeah. Eric Coulter—too cool for anything and everyone."

They sat down at a booth—the red cushions squeaking beneath them. "You don't need a menu, do you?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "The food hasn't changed, has it?"

He shook his head. "No, have your tastes?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not that simple, Coulter."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, no?" She shook her head, a smile on her lips. "I bet I can tell the waitress exactly what you want and it'll be what you would have ordered yourself."

Tris narrowed her eyes, something itching beneath her skin. She opened her mouth to speak when a shrill voice cut her off.

"No need. I know exactly what she wants."

Tris turned around and was facing a beautiful girl—dark skin and short hair—her red lips smirking. "Christina?"

"In the flesh." Christina leaned over the table to hug Tris. "So, it'll be one jumbo chocolate-chip muffin with a sweet tea?"

"Hold the lemon," Eric chimed in—his eyes gleaming.

Tris glared at them before leaning back in her chair with a huff. "I hate you both." She puffed out her lower lip as she glared daggers at her so-called best friend. Christina shrugged before turning to Eric.

"What will you be having?" Tris smirked at Christina's tone. She wasn't as nice as when she was speaking to Tris.

Eric raised a brow—his eyes gleaming. "I'll have the same." Christina nodded and walked away. "Oh, but with lemon!" He called after her—Christina's dark eyes glaring back at him over her shoulder.

"Aren't you the charmer," Tris quipped.

He gave her a wicked grin. "Christina and I have never gotten along. Not sure why, though. I'm pretty amazing."

Tris rolled her eyes as Christina came back with their teas. "You beat me during the debating finals—you weren't even in the damn group. You just filled in for Will when he got sick. Pissed me the fuck off," Christina muttered as she placed their drinks down. "This meat-head strolls in and beats me—I was the team captain."

Tris eyed Christina's hand—something golden wrapped around her finger. Before the girl could withdraw her hand and leave—Tris grabbed her—her fingers running over the cool object. She looked back to Christina, a small smile on her lips. "When did this happen and why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

Christina shrugged her shoulders. "It was ten years ago. You were a little busy with your own little vacation." She gave Tris a pointed look—her eyes going to Tris' hands—comepletely bare. Tris shrugged her shoulders before sipping her tea—a mischievous grin on her lips. Christina shook her head. "I'll be right back with your muffins."

Tris leaned back in her seat. "I always thought Christina would make it out of this town."

Eric nodded his head, rubbing his chin idly. "Yeah, I think she's saving money to do that. But ever since Will had that accident—I'm not sure leaving is what's most important right now."

Tris nodded grimly, remembering the news reports. "Hunting accident. Fucking assholes shot him in the damn head—they should be in prison."

Eric bristled. "Who knew you had such a potty-mouth?"

Tris rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

He gave a small laugh before his lips turned down at the ends. "He's lucky he's alive. The bullet just skimmed him—grazing the side of his head. It was the fall that did it—fell right into that patch of boulders. You know, the ones past the school—behind that little bridge. He was supposed to be in a coma. Then they said he'd never walk again—and he is—with help from Christina. He'll get better—dude is as stubborn as an ox."

Tris nodded her head slowly as Christina brought out their food—the muffins covering the entire plate. Tris leaned forward and inhaled the sweet scent—the chocolate-chips melting down the baked goods.

Tris ripped off a piece and ate it—her eyelids shutting and a soft moan bubbling up her throat. "So good," she murmured.

She opened her eyes to find Eric smirking at her—amusment coloring his face. "I can tell."

She tilted her head to the side. "Huh?"

He shook his head, eating a bit of his muffin. A moment of silence passed between them before his deep voice cascaded down her ear canal.

"This is where I took you on our first date, ya know?"

Tris looked up at him while she popped a chocolate-chip into her mouth—the chooclate coating her fingers. "Yeah?" she asked as she stuck her fingertips into her mouth—tongue licking the sweetness off of her skin.

She held Eric's gaze as she sucked her fingers clean—his eyes darkening slightly. She gave him a small smirk and he shook his head, his throat swallowing hard. "It's also where that jerk decked me." He looked around the room for a moment, scoffing. "I think we were sitting in this exact booth, too." He turned back to her, his eyebrows raised. "What was his name? He was the quarterback, I think. You dated him for a few months—before I came along and whisked you off your feet." He winked at her, a shiver running through her veins.

Tris looked up to the ceiling as she thought—her lower lip between her teeth. "Tobias?"

Eric's jaw went rigid. "Yeah, that's the one. Hated that guy. He went by something else, though—something dumb. I think he went by the number on his jersey."

Tris laughed—her cheeks warm. "Four, I think."

Eric's face broke into a wide smile. "Yeah. I'll say one thing, dude punched hard. Really hard."

"Did he hurt Baby Eric?" Tris mocked—her mouth in a pout.

Eric narrowed his eyes for a split second before he nodded, his lips puffing out. "He did. Make it better?"

Tris raised a delicate eyebrow. "What will make it better?"

"A kiss?"

A smile slid across her face. "Oh? And where did Four punch you?"

Eric tilted his head to the side as he thought—his brows furrowed. He pointed to his jaw. "Here." Tris chuckled as she leaned across the table, planting a chaste kiss against his jaw-line. Eric hummed in response as Tris leaned back into her seat. "He also punched me here." He pointed to his lips. Tris raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "It really, really hurt—I couldn't eat solid food for hours—that's how badly my lips hurt." Rolling her eyes, Tris leaned over the table once more—their lips connecting. It was warm and soft, their lips molding together. She pulled back and sat down in her seat—her breathing slightly uneven. She watched his pupils dilate. "It hurt all over?"

Tris glared daggers at him before taking a bit of her muffin and tossing at him—the crumbs smacking his face. "Jerk."

* * *

Tris and Eric walked side-by-side up a little dirt path. It opened up into a huge green field—thick woods surrounding the edges. Tris glanced to her right—an old, dilapidated barn on the corner.

Tris let Eric lead her to the middle of the field—wildflowers surrounding them. They laid down next to each other—the warm breeze washing over them as they stared up at the blue sky.

"So, tell me about yourself." Eric's voice was like velvet.

Tris shrugged her shoulders. "There's not much to tell, honestly. I'm a social worker for abused children—I help them deal with what's happened and help find a better living situation for them, if need be." She took a deep breath, her fingers pulling on the blades of grass. "What about you?" She twisted her head to face him—his cool eyes already on her.

"I want to know more about you."

She sighed. "I told you about me—I like to go zip-lining, I hate calculus, I like cats and dogs equally. I love the idea of kids but I'm not sure if I'm ready for one right now—I don't like it when all of the attention is on me," she said—her voice just above a whisper.

She watched his lips twitch up at the ends. "You like to go zip-lining? That's pretty cool—and badass." He let a small chuckle escape his lips. "But you like cats and dogs equally? I don't know if I can be friends with someone who has that kind of mentality. That's too indecisive." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Cats are totally better." She laughed, her hand smacking his chest playfully—his fingers linking with hers. She stared at their hands—their fingers laced together. He leaned in closer—his breath pelting the crook of her neck. "This place is also where another first for us happened."

She swallowed hard, her throat going dry. "Oh yeah?"

She felt him nod—his hair tickling her throat. "It's where I went down on you for the first time," he said, his lips against her skin.

Heat crawled up her neck and she broke away from him—leaning forward. "Eric!" She chewed on her lower lip, ignoring the familiar pinch in her lower belly as she stood up to leave.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him. She landed on his lap—her face inches from his. He wore a shit-eating grin and she glared daggers at him—hitting his chest a few times. He growled low in his throat before he flipped them over—his massive form pinning her down. "You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered against her lips before he trailed small kisses down her jaw.

She wanted to keep the anger that was boiling in her veins alive—but he was nipping her skin, his mouth sucking on her neck—and she was arching into him, a soft moan falling from her lips.

"You're fucking unbelievable," she mummbled as he kissed down her body—his fingertips raising her shirt so he could trail his lips down her stomach. She giggled softly, his feather-light touches tickling her skin. He smirked against her skin as he lowered her shorts down—his tongue tracing the outline of her underwear. "Fuck," she panted—her eyes looking around the field.

"You weren't this scared last time—have you changed?"

She glared down at him, her lips pursed. "No I—" She didn't have time to finish the sentence as his teeth nipped at her underwear—a growl sounding from him as he tore it off of her with his teeth. She moaned softly, her fingers digging into the dirt as he circled her heat.

His hands hoisted her legs up—her knees in the air. His fingertips gripped her hips as he nipped up and down her thighs—her body shivering with each bite. He traced his tongue over her skin—her hips arching into him. He blew cool air over her sensitive folds—a soft whimper on her lips. Tris glanced down to him—his pupils blown out. She followed his tongue as it swiped over his lips before her head lulled back onto the flowers—his mouth on her.

He sucked on her lower lips before he plunged his tongue inside of her—swirling and flicking. She bucked her hips up as he graced her bundle of nerves—a sharp moan on her tongue. He tightened his grip—forcing her back onto the ground—a low growl sounding from his throat. The sound vibrated to her core—her walls trembling. "Eric," she moaned, her voice light and breathy.

He pushed deeper inside—tasting every inch of her. She rocked her hips up slowly, his fingers threatening to leave bruises. She began to quiver, her body shaking before him. He doubled his efforts—his tongue swirling faster and hitting her clit each time. He felt her body go rigid—his eyes watching her as her bliss rolled over her. Her eyelids fluttered closed as her lips slightly parted—her cheeks flushed as her head lulled back to the ground.

* * *

Eric led her down a gravel path—her legs as light as the clouds. She was chewing on her lip—casting glances to his broad-shouldered form as he walked ahead of her. He turned around, a smirk on his lips as he nodded for her to go forward.

She brushed passed him—his warmth radiating through her as their skin connected. She shuddered, stepping onto the grated bridge—her shoes clacking against the metal. She stepped to the railing, her eyes closing as she listened to the water rush over the rocks below.

She smirked as she felt his presence behind her—his warmth pressing against her back. "And where is this? The first time I went down on you?"

His laugh cascaded down her ear canal—her spine tingling. "No. That was in your living room—on your dad's favorite couch, if I remember correctly." His breath was pelting the nape of her neck, his smirking lips against her skin. "After the Spring dance."

"Oh," Tris muttered, rolling her eyes. "Then what happened here?" She sighed as she looked over the chasm—the mist rising above the hills that encased the bridge. "It's so beautiful."

Eric hummed in response—his arms wrapping around her waist. He nuzzled her neck as she leaned into him—a sigh on her tongue. "This—is where I made the best decision of my entire life."

Her lips tugged up at the ends. "Oh?"

He nodded softly, peppering kisses up her neck. "This is where I asked you to marry me—ten years ago."

Tris smiled softly before turning around—their eyes locking together before he got down on one knee. She chewed on her lower lip—a silly grin threatening to take over. "Eric—"

He cut her off—giving her a pointed look. "Tris, will you do me the honor of being mine?" He slipped out their wedding rings, his eyebrow raised.

"I will—I—I do." He smiled softly as he handed her his ring—the pair putting on the respective rings on one another. She stared at the golden band a moment longer before fisting his shirt and crashing their lips together.

Their teeth clacked and gnashed before their lips found their rhythm—molding together as their tongues slipped over one another, a warm and passionate dance.

They broke free, panting heavily as he rested his forehead on her's. "You're amazing," she said, voice low.

"It was nice to get to know you all over again—reminds me of why I love you so much."

She smiled at him—her eyes closing as she leaned into him. "I want you," she whispered, nipping his lips.

He let her lower him down on the bridge, her legs draping over his waist. Her hands lifted his shirt off, fingers smoothing down his chest. He shuddered beneath her as he lifted her shirt off, fingers cupping her breasts and rubbing her nipples through her bra. They shed the rest of their clothes—Tris sliding down on Eric slowly.

He waited for her to adjust—her hips beginning to rock slowly. He thrust into her, his hands gripping her hips as she raked her nails over his chest—a hiss escaping his lips. They moved together in sync as the mist encased them—their skin glistening in the setting sun.

One hand held onto her hip as the other rubbed her bundle of nerves—a sharp moan bubbling up her throat. Her head lulled back—her fingers scraping down his legs to grab his ankles. She rocked into him, hard—her thrusts as powerful as his as he rammed into her, his eyes trailed on where their bodies connected.

He felt her body tremble, her walls tightening around his pulsing member. "Let go for me, baby," he whispered as he set a deadly pace—his fingertips pinching and rubbing her clit. Moans were falling from her lips as her body quivered—her skin glowing as she leaned back over him. His hand left her hip to caress her face as she rode out her bliss—a smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks. "Gods, you're amazing."

He continued to move inside her—gripping her hips again as he quickened the pace. She leaned forward and kissed him, her teeth grazing his lower lip. He went over the edge, his orgasm washing over him as the wet mist dotted his skin.

He leaned forward—their lips connecting as he wrapped his arms around her—pulling her body flush against his. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. "Forever and always."

She smiled at him—her eyes searching his. "I love you, too." She kissed him softly—pulling away slowly. "Forever and always."

* * *

 **There ya go! I think that came to a beautiful end, yeah? But that's it! No more for this series...lol. Don't worry, I have plenty of other ideas for one-shots :p But I really appreciate the love this series got, glad I could make y'all happy with my writing!**

 **And if anyone was confused with the story, like why Tris forgot everything: she didn't forget. She was pretending, her and Eric, so they could get to know each other all over again. So yeah, she didn't get amnesia or anything lol. It's just keeping up with the theme of them not knowing each other in that way, pretending...not literally, and then falling in love all over again :)**

 **Follow/favorite/review; please tell me what you thought of this series as well as this story! :) do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
